Beso y promesas
by ViviVongola
Summary: Antes de ayudar al escuadron uno de shinobi,Shikamaru le hace una promesa a Temari. ¿Cuál será?


**Al fin, regreso a fanfiction , después de un largo descanso! jajajajajaa! Pues, me he leído los últimos 200 caps de Naruto y he quedado fascinada. Debido a la emoción, he escrito este pequeño fanfic de Shikamaru y Temari... vamos, esos dos deben quedarse juntos! (Si, Kishi, vamos vamos) XDDDD! Espero que les guste  
Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Beso y promesas**

ShikaTema

Cuando su padre le avisó que debía movilizarse con sus amigos para ayudar al equipo de Darui, supo que la despedida momentánea sería problemática. En un principio, consideró que estar junto a ella sería problemático y ahora , como refuerzos de otro equipo , probablemente no la vería hasta el final de la guerra: hasta que el jueguito de Madara terminará por completo.

El futuro se veía complicado: ambos podían quedar vivos o muertos durante este conflicto. Según su 'viejo', el equipo ayudaría a sellar a Kinkaku, uno de los hermanos oro y plata, en el Kohaku no Johei y se enfrentaría con los centenares de zetsus blancos que invadían ese frente de guerra. Si, el panorama para Nara Shikamaru no podía ser más problemático.

Cuando escuchó la orden, aplicó la lógica sobre sus sentimientos: se dirigió a la montaña de roca donde Gaara vigilaba a los cuatro individuos que aparecieron de la nada en el desierto, poseídos por el Edo Tensei. Mientras, el estratega llegaba hacia donde su general de brigada, Chouji e Ino equiparon a varios soldados para la batalla.

-¿Cuáles han sido las órdenes? – preguntó Temari , un tanto desconcertada por la movilización sigilosa de la tripulación

-Nos han pedido que nos movilicemos hacia el grupo de Darui. Parece que ellos tienen problemas con uno de los hermanos oro y plata revividos por el Edo Tensei – le respondió Ino, quien miró a Shikamaru que seguía hablando con Gaara sobre el movimiento de tropa.

Gaara aprobó la decisión del Cuartel General sin reparos, sin apartar la mirada al enemigo. Shikamaru bajó de la montaña y dio la señal para partir lo más rápido posible. Las tropas se movieron sin realizar mucho ruido y no despertar sospechas en el enemigo. El estratega de Konoha no quería ver a la hermana del Kazekage: sería problemático despedirse "momentáneamente" de ella. Pero, para su mala o buena suerte, la chica le salió al paso cuando ya se retiraba.

Al verla, Shikamaru solo se atrevió a decirle:

-Nos necesitan en otro frente. Volveremos cuando terminemos la misión encomendada para ayudarles con los cuatro individuos que se encuentran a un kilómetro de acá. Ahora tú serás la estratega de tu hermano.

La rubia solo asintió y permitió que pasara a su lado. Temari sabia que no era fácil que el joven Nara regresara con sus amigos y los refuerzos a esta división , ya que tenían que pelear con los zetsus blancos u otros enemigos que les salieran al paso. La kunoichi de la arena lo vio alejarse con su gente y notó que no había cambiado su personalidad, aunque ya era todo un hombre.

Shikamaru se reunió con sus amigos y con la tropa. Como un buen encargado de sus función, dio las indicaciones precisas para viajar más rápido y llegar a tiempo. Además, dio los reportes de la situación de Darui. Ya había terminado de dar su breve discurso, cuando se dirigió su mirada hacia la división cuatro y observó que Temari mantenía su mirada hacia ellos.

El joven no podía mentirse más. Ella le llamó la atención desde el combate en el examen chunnin y ese sentimiento permaneció hasta la actualidad."Vaya, que mujer más problemática para meterse conmigo", pensó al percartarse que se sentía atraído hacia ella. Sin embargo, Shikamaru, como cualquier hombre racional, no demostró ningún afecto hacia la chica de la Arena, aunque no podía escapar de la mirada observadora de su maestro Asuma Sarutobi.

Le restó la importancia hacia la chica y empezaron la caminata. De pronto, recordó una de las enseñanzas de su maestro en uno de sus encuentros de Shogi.

_-Shikamaru, un ninja de Konoha siempre debe aprovechar cada momento de la vida, sobre todo cuando se encuentra en guerra. Por ejemplo, si tienes a la mujer que te gusta a tu lado y tienes que pelear, debes despedirte de ella como un hombre enamorado. No sabes cuando y si volverás a verla. Debes darle a entender que te sientes en… _

_-Oi, no entiendo por qué me estás diciendo eso precisamente en medio del juego– interrumpió despreocupado el chico mientras movía sus piezas en el tablero de madera_

_-Te lo digo porque llegaras a la edad que te guste alguna chica y será difícil no decirle lo que sientes. Además, no sabemos si las acciones de Akatsuki serán motivo para una guerra en el futuro – afirmó el maestro, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y analizaba la siguiente jugada_

_-Vamos, sensei. Las chicas son problemáticas. Si eso llegase a ocurrir, seria cuando sea bastante mayor._

_-Pues, yo creo que no. Tú crees que no me he dado cuenta que desde que peleaste con aquella chica de la Arena, tu vida ya no es igual… sé que estas joven, pero apostaría que la chica te quedó grabada aquí – Asuma tocó su pecho en la zona del corazón y soltó una carcajada- cuando vuelvas a ver , te acordaras de mi._

-… _vaya, que eres un problemático , Asuma sensei – señaló el alumno – bueno, volví a ganar… _

_-Eh?- respondió Asuma- pero, ¿Cómo?... _

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del estratega. "Asuma sensei , tenia razón. Pero ahora tenemos que trasladarnos rápido a donde está el escuadrón uno", pensó. Ya se habían alejado 30 metros de donde se encontraba la cuarta división. No obstante, se detuvo ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros del equipo 10.

Acabo de recordar que olvidé un mapa. Tengo que regresar por el. Sigan caminando, yo los alcanzaré.

-Oi, Shikamaru, pero tenemos que irnos rápido para prestar la ayuda…. - respondió Ino , mientras Shikamaru regresaba a la cuarta división- Chouji, ¿Desde cuando a Shikamaru se le olvidan las cosas?

El joven Akimichi solo se encogió de hombros. Incluso a él le sorprendió la reacción de Shikamaru que nunca olvida sus pertenencia y que es demasiado perezoso para regresar por ellas. No obstante, le pidió a la tripulación que siguiera el camino, ya que el estratega les alcanzaría.

En cambio, el joven Nara no se reconocía a si mismo, caminando de vuelta para la división. "¿Que diablos estoy haciendo? Tsk… esto si será problemático", pensó mientras caminaba con presteza para encontrarse nuevamente con la hermana del Kazekage.

Temari vio que se alejaban y les dio la espalda. Ahora, ella era la encargada de acatar las órdenes dadas por su hermano. Así que se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier llamado del Kazekage, aunque su mente analizaba sus sentimientos hacía Shikamaru. Desde que lo conoció, se sintió atraída por él, aunque le molestaba un poco su actitud perezosa y despreocupada. Sin embargo, no podía negar que le seguía gustando a pesar del tiempo y de los obstáculos, como la distancia entre las aldeas y su responsabilidad como hermana mayor de Gaara. "Si vivimos después de la guerra, talvez…", pensó.

La kunoichi se encontraba tan meditabunda que no percató de la presencia de Shikamaru hasta que lo vio frente a ella.

-Oye, ¿No te ibas ya? – le preguntó sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

-Bueno - respondió, mientras la rubia lo miraba seriamente. "Esto si es problemático, veremos si no se niega y no entiendo por qué lo estoy haciendo ", pensó. – se me olvidaba decirte que…

El joven miró hacia la montaña donde Gaara permanecía inmóvil como una estatua. Luego de analizar que el Kazekage estaba tan ocupado viendo al enemigo, tomó a Temari por la cintura y la acercó hacia su cuerpo. Shikamaru contraminó su espalda a una pared para quedar escondido ante la mirada de Gaara, que podía descubrir la escena La chica lo miro sorprendida ante la actitud de él. Fue ahí, cuando Shikamaru sin darle oportunidad de hablar o de hacer algo, la besó. El contacto fue suave con pasión y cierto nerviosismo. Toda la cuarta división vio el hecho con emoción pero prefirieron guardar silencio al tener en cuenta que la chica que estaba siendo besada era la hermana del Comandante General de Shinobi.

Al separarse, Shikamaru se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-Se me olvidaba decirte que te prometo volver y mantenerme con vida durante la guerra, como me lo advertiste durante el discurso de tu hermano. Así que espérame…

-¿Lo estas diciendo en serio? – susurró la kunoichi de la arena mientras se separaba de él entre la sorpresa y desconcierto

-Claro. Sino no me hubiera regresado para decírtelo, aunque creeme que es problemático estar diciéndote esto a escondidas de tu hermano – respondió con un tono perezoso y despreocupado – cuando termine la guerra, hablaré con él y le pediré tu mano.

La rubia no dejaba de sorprenderse con la actitud del joven: si, esa mentalidad despreocupada que tanto "odiaba" era lo que le atraía de él. Temari estaba a punto de decirle algo más, cuando Gaara se giró y no encontró a su hermana entre el batallón .

-¡TEMARI! – le gritó.

-Debo irme. Tu hermano te está gritando – dijo Shikamaru – Recuerda, tu también debes mantenerte con vida para hacer realidad esta promesa.

-Si lo sé. Yo también te prometo que lucharé para seguir con vida – aseguró, mientras apareció entre la multitud para que su hermano la viera – Kazekage, aquí estoy.

-Acampemos y no dejemos de vigilar a esos cuatro. La gente de comunicaciones que se encargue de reportar nuestra situación - ordenó

-Si, señor.

Shikamaru se alejó a paso rápido de la cuarta división entre la montaña y las rocas, sin ser visto por el enemigo ni por Gaara. En 15 minutos, ubicó a sus compañeros y a los refuerzos.

-Te has tardado demasiado , Shikamaru. ¿Encontraste lo que perdiste? - cuestionó la rubia del equipo 10.

-Claro, encontré eso y mucho más - sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco.

-Shikamaru, te he dicho que fumar es malo para la salud – lo regañó Ino.

-Pero, Ino, Asuma sensei los fumaba y nunca le hicieron daño – opinó Chouji

-Deja de defenderlo, Chouji, no quiero ver a Shikamaru que muera por cáncer de pulmón – arremetió la rubia.

-Ino, no te enojes, solo decía que… - Chouji trató de disculparse

-No, Chouji. No permitiré que mis amigos mueran por eso – insistió la joven.

-Ino , eres una problemática por eso no consigues novio – dijo finalmente Shikamaru cuando encendió su cigarrillo y dio la primera bocanada de humo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Ino se sintió ofendida por las declaraciones de su amigo.

-Ino, no quiso decir eso – Chouji trató de calmarla.

-Oi, vayamos más rápido. Tenemos que llegar a tiempo – Shikamaru cortó la discusión. Chouji suspiró de alivio e Ino calmó su enojo no sin antes decir algo sobre que le cobraría esa discusión a ambos, después de la guerra.

Shikamaru no le prestó atención. Ahora se enfocaría en la guerra, así como lo haría Temari junto a su hermano en el desierto. Asuma sensei no se había equivocado ante la suposición de que la chica de la arena había cautivado a su alumno. Shikamaru no dejó de agradecerle a su maestro todas las enseñanzas y consejos , incluso a como saber fumar en momentos de estrés. Shikamaru entendió la importancia de despedirse de las personas que ama, ante una guerra de esa magnitud. El estratega de konoha estaba decidido a que emplearía toda su inteligencia para ganar la guerra ante Madara ,como si fuera una partida de Shogi, con el único objetivo de casarse con una hermosa kunoichi de la arena.


End file.
